


No me dejes nunca

by LunaHHr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love - Fandom, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaHHr/pseuds/LunaHHr
Summary: Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: J.K Rowling. Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo terreno.Aviso: Este es un songfic, que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba esta canción (Caifanes/Jaguares), y quise escribirlo, como verán es muy corto, es lo que tarda aproximadamente la canción, no quería que la entonada se perdiera y bueno, he puesto pequeños diálogos entre ellos. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.





	No me dejes nunca

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, he decidido postear mis historias en esta nueva plataforma para mi, veamos que tal está!!! Ya tengo cuenta en fanfic y en wattpad pero me gustaría tener amigos por aqui! En fin, a leer!!

\- ¡Hermione! -gritó Harry, mientras que salía de la casa de acampar que Hermione había tenido que tomar para su travesía para encontrar los Horrocruxs. - ¡Hermione! -volvió a gritar Harry, buscando con la vista a su castaña amiga. La chica salía de entre la maleza con cara consternada, había escuchado los gritos de Harry- ¡Hermione! -volvía a gritar Harry.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? -dijo Hermione cuando por fin llego de entre la maleza y sintió una punzada de alivio cuando vio que estaba a salvo. - ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? -decía la chica mientras se acercaba a Harry.

-Ven-llamó Harry, ayudo a que se limpiara la suciedad de las matas y le tomo la mano para llevarla a la casa de campaña. Harry tenía un plan perfecto para hacer que Hermione se olvidara por completo de la huida de Ron. Le dedicaría y cantaría una canción.

\- ¿Todo esta bien? -preguntó Hermione con preocupación.

-Todo-sonrió Harry. Hermione sin comprender siguió a Harry hasta el centro de la habitación, vio como Harry se ponía de cuclillas para hacerle algo a la vieja radio que tenían. Luego comenzó a sonar una canción que en su vida había escuchado Hermione, era bastante agradable... hace mucho que no escuchaba algo tan agradable. -Hermione, -comenzó a hablar Harry mientras que su voz se confundía con el tono de la canción-creo que no te he agradecido todo lo que has hecho por mi...

Donde estés hoy y siempre....

-Y quiero que bailes esta canción conmigo-sonrió Harry mientras le tendía la mano a Hermione y ella aceptaba inmediatamente.

Yo te quiero conmigo.... Necesito cuidado, necesito de ti.

-La canción es muy parecida a nuestra relación, Hermione-le dijo Harry mientras ponía una mano en la pequeña cintura de Hermione y tomaba su otra delicada mano. -Quiero que te olvides de todo y de todos por un momento, relájate. Escucha nuestra canción.

Si me voy, donde me vaya yo te llevo conmigo

No me dejes ir solo.... Necesito de ti...

Hermione escuchaba atenta la canción que Harry le había dedicado, y obedeció a la petición de su mejor amigo, se relajo y se olvido casi completamente de todos. Apoyo su rostro en el hombre de su compañero y se embriago de su aroma varonil y fresco. Recordó como siempre había estado en sus aventuras, recordó como siempre se metían en problemas y salían de ellos gracias a Hermione.

Tú me sabes bien cuidar... Tú me sabes bien guiar

Todo lo haces muy bien tú, ser muy buena es tu virtud.

-Es obvio que siempre te cuidare, Harry. -susurro Hermione. Y Harry la apretó más hacia él como respuesta. Harry agradecía profundamente que Hermione lo hubiera elegido a él.

¿Cómo te puedo pagar? Todo lo que haces por mí...

Todo lo feliz que soy... todo este inmenso amor

Solamente con mi vida, ¡pues ten mi vida, te la doy!

\- ¿Cómo te puedo pagar, Hermione? Creo que ni con mi vida basta-susurro Harry, sintiéndose elevado por las nubes teniendo en sus brazos a la mujer más bella del planeta.

-Harry, tú me lo das todo con tu sola compañía-respondió Hermione, mientras miraba a Harry dulcemente.

Pero no me dejes nunca... nunca, nunca

Te lo pido por favor.

-No creo poder dejarte nunca, Harry. -decía Hermione-Te has convertido parte esencial en mi vida, sabes que sin ti yo no sería la misma.

-Tendrías menos problemas-reprocho Harry mirando molesto a otra parte-Serías mas feliz. -dijo amargamente.

-No, no creo que haya podido si quiera ser feliz, no sin ti porque...

Tú me sabes bien guiar, tú me sabes bien cuidar

Todo lo haces muy bien tú, ser muy buena es tu virtud.

-Sin ti estaría perdido,-interrumpió Harry-probablemente muerto. Es bueno saber que me apoyas y es fascinante saber que existes. Hermione, prométeme que nunca nos separaremos-Harry dejo de bailar para tomar en sus manos el delicado rostro de Hermione y mirarla fijamente a sus ojos achocolatados.

¿Cómo te puedo pagar? Todo lo que haces por mí....

Todo lo feliz que soy... todo este inmenso amor

Solamente con mi vida, ¡pues ten mi vida, te la doy!

-Harry, es algo que ya sabes que nunca pasará porque tú y yo estamos más que unidos-susurro Hermione, quedando de pronto hipnotizada por los ojos verdes de Harry Potter.

-Hermione, ¿ya te había dicho lo hermosa que eres? -pregunto Harry sonriéndole pícaramente, mientras que ella se sonrojaba notablemente dándole negativa a la pregunta de Harry. -Hermione, eres muy hermosa y...

Pero no me dejes nunca... nunca, nunca

Te lo pido por favor

Pero no me dejes nunca... nunca, nunca

Te lo pido por favor.

\- ¿Y...? -insistió Hermione.

-No quiero que me dejes nunca... nunca, nunca-repitió cantarinamente y desentonadamente la ultima parte de la canción-Te lo pido por favor. -Hermione rio y Harry se unió a ella, sintiéndose feliz por compartir un momento tan íntimo con ella, con su mejor amiga y más tarde el amor de su vida. Más tarde se preocuparían por atrapar a Voldemort, este... este era su momento.

LunaHHr


End file.
